Carlisle Chan
Appearance Carlisle has bright white hair. His shirt is blue and white. He also has tight-fitting white pants that are tucked in his gold and white forest boots. He also wears white finger-less gloves. Hidden in his back, Carlisle has pure angel wings that can deflect almost anything. In his Super Saiyan form gold light blazes from his arms and legs. Post Time-skip He still retains his white hair and blue&white theme. He wears a blue cap with white designs as well as a matching blue and white jacket. He wears a long white scarf and also blue shoes. Like years back, he wears hakama pants tucked into his boots. Personality Carlisle is always a fun person. He follows the rules and tries to do right. However, he's always ready for a fight. He's helpful and will always help someone in need. He is also very observant and intelligent. Skills Weapons Specialist: Carlisle is skilled in many weapons and incorporates it with his close combat fighting. He is known for being having many weapons on him such as blade fans, blade shooter, sai and sword. Close Combat: 'Carlisle is skilled in many forms of martial arts. He is very swift and when jumping, he is very light and quiet on his feet. He has been trained by Kuzek for seven years and has reached a very high level of martial arts. He also has been taught how to manipulate and use chakra. *'Ki Blocking: Carlisle blocks a person's Ki by jabbing them in their pressure points in a precise manner. *'Chakra Blocking: '''Carlisle blocks a person's Chakra flow by jabbing them in their pressure points in a precise manner. '''Chakra/Ki User: '''Carlisle is skilled in incorporating ki and chakra in his martial arts. He channels them in a variety of forms from cosmic power to fire. He can also use this in his different forms. Weapons '''Blade Fans:' He has two fans that have each a blade in several places. These fans also come in handy with his wind manipulation. Sai: 'Two regular sharp bladed sai. '''Sword: '''He has a buster sword he uses that he almost always infuses chakra and ki with in combat. Powers and Abilities Carlisle in his normal form has the ability to manipulate the power of clouds and precipitation. He also has honed saiyan powers. Ki *'100 Kunai of Death-''' Carlisle takes out 1000 poison kunai and throws them all at the opponent with wind to move it. *'Pressure Lock-' Carlisle takes summons cloud and squeezes them near the opponent's head, creating an immense painful headache. *'''Water Vapor Shield Carlisle summons vapor from the air and make them into a shield *'Gyro Drive Smasher-' Carlisle jumps up and starts to spin and darts down with the Vapor Shield and 1000 Kunai of Death swirling around him. *'Gyro Drive Vapor Cloud Smasher Kunai Kamehameha of Death- '''Carlise summons all his moves and combines them all into one giant blast. *'Wind Gripper - 'Carlisle creates a giant hand made of strong gale force winds and uses it as an extension of his powers. *'Tsunami Disperser - '''Carlisle summons up a huge tsunami and them uses Wind Gripper to chop it in fourths creating 4 smaller tsunamis dispersing throughout the field. Chakra Transformations Ki Celestial Skyrocket Comet The being of the cosmos, Celestial Skyeocket Comet (CSC) was Carlisle's first form gained and his purest form. He gains a bright cosmic aura and several other physical changes. He is able to fly at jet-like speeds and use space and comet like attacks. Techniques *Comet Shower -CSC unleashes a violent rain of comets at the enemy. *Dual Aurora Wave - A large, strong beam of cosmic ki is blasted at the opponent. Oceaon Kyuubion Naturon Angelon Carlisle can also, using full power, can summon all of them and split them for backup! Elemental Super Saiyan X Form A powerful result of all of his forms combining. He can draw the power from each form. His strength and energy are greatly immense, but abuse of this form can result in de-transformation and will randomize his transformation if he transforms into another form. When he is at the peak of his power, he is able to transform into ESSX. Chakra Role-Play Lookout Cup 1071 After several years of good training, Carlisle finally decided to put them to the test. He entered the Lookout Cup. He faced the warrior Merohan. The battle raged on for a long time, and even though he did not give up, he still lost and was out of round 1. In the losers bracket, he fought against Kuzek. He almost won but after several attempts he lost once more. Carlisle decided to train more and focus more on his techniques. Kuzek trained him for 7 years and Carlisle fulfilled his wish. Angelon.png|Angelon - Being of light Aguamon.png|Aguamon - Being of water Kyuubion.jpg|Kyuubion - Being of fire Naturon.jpg|Naturon - Being of nature Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles